Lloyd
"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon!" - Lloyd in his debut appearance Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the son of Lord Garmadon, the nephew of Sensei Wu, and the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master. He is the Green Ninja. Biography Prologue Lloyd is the biological son of Lord Garmadon. Once he was old enough, his father sent him to the Darkley's School for Bad Boys. Pre-Rise of the Snakes It was a normal day at the school for Lloyd. He had received a package from his "grandmummy" when another student named Finn took it from him and turned it into worms. Lloyd was thrown out of the school that same day because he didn't have the morale to become one of Ninjago's greatest villains. Before he left he stole a cape and hood from a closet and went to Jamanakai Village. Rise of the Snakes Lloyd arrives at Jamanakai Village, demanding that the villagers give him all of their candy. The Ninja arrive and blow his cover, embarrassing him and causing him to run off. He accidentally stumbles upon the Hypnobrai Tomb afterwards, where Slithraa approaches him. Slithraa tries to hypnotize him, but Lloyd falls and Slithraa's gaze is reflected back towards him on a block of ice, allowing Lloyd to control him and the rest of the Hypnobrai tribe. Lloyd leads them back to Jamanakai Village to once again attempt to retrieve the village's candy, and the Ninja defeat them, forcing them to retreat back to the tomb. Home Lloyd commands the Hypnobrai to build him a Treehouse Fortress located within Wildwood Forest. However the Ninja attack it and cause it to collapse. He orders the Hypnobrai to fight back, but they revolt and take him as their prisoner. Lloyd tries to get Slithraa to make the others free him, but in a Slither Pit, Skales defeats Slithraa, making Skales the new tribe General. Lloyd takes the Map of Dens while cheering for Slithraa during the fight. Skales banishes Lloyd, and Lloyd leaves the Hypnobrai territory. Lloyd later watches the Ninja move onto the Destiny's Bounty from a distant dune. Snakebit Out of revenge towards the Hypnobrai, Lloyd releases the Fangpyre from the Fangpyre Tomb and commands them to attack the Hypnobrai. Fangtom tells him that they would need to gain new allies first, at which point they attack Ed and Edna at their junkyard, mutating the vehicles and biting Ed and Edna in the process. The next morning Jay and the other Ninja arrive at the junkyard to visit Jay's parents. Jay finds his parents locked up inside an old refridgerator, infected by the Fangpyre's venom. They are quickly ambushed by Lloyd and the Fangpyre, although the Ninja fight them off and retrieve the Fangpyre Staff long enough to return Jay's parents to normal. Never Trust a Snake Lloyd is betrayed by the Fangpyre after they ally with Skales. Lloyd overhears Skales mention that if he had released any of the other tribes, then they would have had a problem. Lloyd is inspired by the statement and quickly rushes out to find the Anacondrai Tomb within the Sea of Sand. He finds it, but is greeted with the fossils of the former Anacondrai tribe, with the exception of the last surviving member, Pythor P. Chumsworth. Pythor agrees to become Lloyd's henchman due to Lloyd releasing him from the tomb. They then attack Lloyd's former boarding school, holding his former classmates hostage, but the Ninja find out about it soon after and attempt to intervene. Jay is able to corner Pythor and Lloyd on the roof, but Pythor escapes with the Map of Dens and betrays Lloyd, leaving him to be confronted by the Ninja. With Lloyd in their captivity, the Ninja plan to give him a severe punishment, but Sensei Wu decides to take a different approach, and reads a book to Lloyd, explaining why snakes can never be trusted. Realizing his mistake, Lloyd apologizes and agrees to help out his uncle. Can of Worms Lloyd tricks the Ninja into thinking each did something agitating to the other: Kai's score was beaten and Kai blamed Cole; Cole's Violet Berry Soup tasted horrible and Cole blamed Jay; Jay's Training Robot malfunctioned and Jay blamed Zane; and Zane and Kai's suits get mixed in the wash, resulting in a pink ninja suit. While fighting among each other, they find out it was Lloyd that caused all the trouble and the Ninja redirect their anger towards him, but Sensei Wu reveals that he put Lloyd up to the tasks to teach the Ninja about the destructive power of rumors. This annoys the Ninja and causes them to question the importance of a lesson such as that, to which Sensei Wu admits that he came up with the lesson because he misplaced his lesson book. Kai notices Lloyd holding the lesson book behind his back while trying to look innocent, but before anything can be done Nya calls them to the bridge of the ship to discuss the locations of the remaining Serpentine tribe tombs. Sensei Wu tells Cole and Zane to investigate the Constrictai Tomb while Kai and Jay go to search the Venomari Tomb, although Lloyd is forced to stay behind with Nya. Later on aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Cole states the mission as a success and Lloyd washes the pink out of Zane's ninja suit. He then gives Cole a can of nuts to apologize, but Cole believes it's a prank and that the can is full of fake snakes, so he rejects the offer. He then goes to the fridge, but when he opens it, rubber snakes pop out, and everyone laughs. The Snake King At the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd is showing the Ninja how he would attack a Serpentine. The Ninja correct him excessively, and Lloyd asks Sensei Wu what the best way to defeat a Serpentine is. He tells the group that it was the Sacred Flute that Pythor stole, and that without it he fears they will have a hard time fighting off the Serpentine. The alarm goes off and alerts the Ninja to Serpentine activity at the Mega Monster Amusement Park and Lloyd quickly offers to tag along, but Sensei Wu tells him to stay aboard the ship. Later on Kai, who is patrolling Ninjago City for signs of Samurai X, drops Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade, much to Lloyd's protest. As Kai speeds off, Lloyd overhears the Serpentine plotting to travel to The Lost City of Ouroboros. Lloyd dons a snake costume and follows the snakes on to a bus to the city. After a long drive, they reach the city, which is resting in the Sea of Sand. They all pile into a colosseum, where Pythor is announcing a Slither Pit. He tells the Serpentine that if he beats all the Generals at once, he wants their complete, undivided loyalty. Skales, who is secretly supporting Pythor, gives him the stolen Sacred Flute, which he uses during the fight. Lloyd notices this, yet continues to watch on regardless. Upon winning the fight, Pythor demands the Serpentine to bow, but Lloyd accidentally drops a part of his disguise in the process, alerting the Serpentine to his presence and allowing himself to be captured. The Ninja, back at the Destiny's Bounty, are complaining about their failed attempts to try capturing the Samurai. Sensei Wu comes in, noting that Lloyd is not present. Kai tries to deflect the blame to Cole, who then tries to place it on Jay. Sensei Wu, who is utterly afraid of what might have become of his nephew, tells the Ninja to go find him. The Ninja begin to track down Lloyd, following security camera footage and footprints, and discover he has been captured at The Lost City of Ouroboros. Although they try to rescue him, they are forced to flee, leaving Lloyd behind with the Serpentine. The Royal Blacksmiths In a barren desert, Pythor and his fellow Serpentine search for the second Silver Fangblade inside a pyramid. After realizing the pyramid is full of traps, Pythor uses Lloyd to find the Fangblade. Lloyd barely manages to make it past the several deadly traps, but when he finds the location of where the Fangblade should be hidden, he reports that the Fangblade is missing. The Green Ninja The Ninja find that the third Fangblade is in the Fire Temple Volcano, which is where the Serpentine are holding Lloyd captive. They travel there and Lord Garmadon manages to save Lloyd, but the Fangblade falls into the lava and a section of the cliffside they are standing on collapses, causing Lloyd to fall back into the hazardous terrain. Kai stays behind to retrieve the Fangblade as everyone else escapes, but he makes the decision to rescue Lloyd instead, realizing he is more important than the Fangblade is. As Kai rescues him he unlocks his True Potential, and using his new abilities, flies out of the volcano with Lloyd safely in tow. Lord Garmadon thanks Kai, and the Golden Weapons react to Lloyd, telling the Ninja that he is the Green Ninja. All of Nothing On the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd discovers Lord Garmadon attempting to steal information on the Ninja while the group is out on a mission, and the two argue. The two are interrupted, however, when Nya attempts to call in, requesting reinforcements. Lord Garmadon attempts to answer her plea but Lloyd, in his frustration, tells his father that they don't need his help and to leave instead. Lloyd dresses up in his green ninja suit and sets out to help his friends. Lloyd arrives at the Serpentine's Underground Fortress but is powerless to help his allies. Just before he is captured, however, Lord Garmadon arrives with the Skulkin Army who battle against the Serpentine. Lloyd frees the Ninja from their cage, and together they steal the four Fangblades and return back to Destiny's Bounty where Lord Garmadon departs, leaving Lloyd upset, but proud of his father. The Rise of the Great Devourer During a storm, Lloyd is training and Pythor arrives, tying Lloyd to the equipment and duct taping his mouth shut. The Ninja, not knowing about Lloyd's dilemma, arrive at Torchfire Mountain to destroy the Fangblades while Pythor overwrites the ship's system, causing it to turn, making Sensei Wu and the Ninja fall. Sensei Wu, hanging on to the board, falls. Then, the Ninja go down and hung on to each other and saved Sensei Wu. Meanwhile, Lloyd, having set himself free, manages to get the tape off and warn the Ninja that Pythor is aboard the ship. Then, Pythor reveals himself and takes back the Fangblades. Before he escapes, he finds Lloyd in front of him and distracts him until Nya arrives in her Samurai suit. Then Pythor falls down onto a Rattlecopter. Meanwhile, Lloyd is watching over the Destiny's Bounty while the Ninja and Nya are fighting the Serpentine. Later, Lloyd brought the Ninja and Nya to The Lost City of Ouroboros. Set Appearances Normal: *9443 Rattlecopter *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball *9552 Lloyd Garmadon ZX: *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *9574 Lloyd ZX Trivia *According to his Character Card, Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning, explaining why he was shown using the Nunchucks of Lightning in Zane's dream. It also parallels Lord Garmadon, whose dominant element is Dark Lightning. *As seen in Can of Worms, he is an experienced video gamer, as he was able to beat all of Kai's records in Fist to Face 2. *He has little knowledge on how to use Destiny's Bounty, as shown in The Rise of The Great Devourer and All of Nothing. *Lloyd entered the Ninjaball Run on the Ultra Dragon. They crashed into Birchwood Forest. Gallery 250px-Lloyd_Garmadon_Art.png|Lloyd Garmadon artwork Lloydy.png Lloyd garmadon.jpg|Lloyd's normal Minifigure Lego Ninjago - Copy.png|Lloyd's ZX Minifigure LloydIntro.PNG|Lloyd Garmadon in the intro IntroOldLloyd.PNG|The older Lloyd in the intro. OldLloydIntro.PNG SlithraaControls.jpg|Lloyd being hypnotized by Slithraa. It_was_the_perfect_plan.png|Lloyd in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Lloyd_Garmadon_ZX_(Young)_2.png|The Green ninja is here to save the day! 662px-Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV mezno cought lloyd.png|Oops! 190px-Lloyd Garmadon Captured.png Lloyd ep.10.png LloydAttacks.png PyhtorCaughtLloyd.png|Lloyd being trapped by Pythor Dfdffdfddffdfddffdfdfdfdfddfdf ep.11.png Revelation ep 10.png|Revelation of the Green Ninja Lloyd1 ep.11.png LloydSpinjitzu.PNG|Lloyd's first Spinjitzu. Lloyd.PNG Child's Play - Older Lloyd Garmadon.jpg Teenage Lloyd.png|Lloyd with shoulderpads Kikiriki.png|Lloyd can't beat Kai Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Creation Category:Heroes Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice